Right To Loose Control
by LaraSGCLena
Summary: General Hammond organizes a karaoke with a purpose in mind for Sam and Jack.


TITLE: Right To Loose Control

AUTHOR: Lara_SGC aka Lara

E-MAIL: Lara_

SEASON/SEQUEL: Mid-season 6

PAIRING: Sam/Jack and Janet/Daniel

SUMMARY: General Hammond organizes a karaoke with a purpose in mind for Sam and Jack.

DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp, Double Secret Productions and Showtime. I created this story for my pleasure and for the pleasure of others.

Credit for the songs used in this story are for the deeply talented:

POD, Elvis, Ali G and Shaggy, Shakira, LIVE, U2 and En Vogue

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Though meant to express feelings and a bit of fun, it's probably seriously out of character but I had fun. And so have fun reading 

~*~

Samantha Carter sighed as she gazed at the front stage. She found herself in the new disco in town. No, found was not the word. Lost perhaps. No definitely lost. General Hammond had ordered her to come here and join the festivities otherwise she would have gladly passed on the offer.

The party was a way to thank everyone for their services and their loyalty to the SGC after all those years. And of course flagship SG-1 had to be there and that included Sam Carter. There was so much work for her waiting at the base, nearly finished and she hated not finishing what she started. _I'm a workaholic, so shoot me._

To make matters worse, the new disco was actually a karaoke bar. Pretty nifty stuff they had but her eyes drifted back to SG-5's Colonel singing the song "Kryptonite" on stage.

It was kind of funny when at first nobody dared to get on stage but after two hours of boozing up, a nice cue formed in front of the stage.

Sam grinned. Though the singing hurt her ears, it was fun all the more. Glad she wasn't the one up there.

"Having a good time, Major?"

She looked up to see the General standing next to her and smiled at him. "Yes, Sir. Are you planning on singing?" She nodded towards the cue.

"Actually, I am." He smirked and that got a frown from Sam. The General? Singing?

George chuckled. "I'm told I do a good soprano. So why aren't you singing? The rest of your team are going to."

There was one thing that came to mind and her mouth opened in awe. "Colonel O'Neill is going to sing?"

Hammond laughed. "Don't be surprised, Sam. I heard he's mean singer. I don't know what song though only that it's about himself and his life. Sounds really interesting."

Sam didn't notice the glint in the man's eyes as he said this. His life? Is he going to sing about Charlie or his love for Sara? She didn't want to hear that. It wasn't jealousy…it just hurt her.

General Hammond cleared his throat, getting her attention. "Well, I believe Doctor Jackson's up next and I want to have front seats. Have fun, Sam."

Those last words he had to scream to try and get heard above the music now blaring out of the speakers. Although she recognized the tune she couldn't quite place it. She leaned back in her chair, looking at the stage and swallowed. Oh uh.

Daniel was on and he was drunk to say the least. Two officers were almost dragging him on stage. Sam hoped he wouldn't try and crowd surf.

"**A little less conversation, a little more action please. All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me. A little more bite and a little les bark. A little less fight and a little more spark. Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me. Satisfy me, baby."**

Sam smiled as she noticed that Daniel was looking directly at Janet whom was seated left of the General. She couldn't see her friend's face but Janet was moving her body to the beats on her chair.

"**Baby close your eyes and listen to the music. Drifting through a summer breeze. It's a groovy night and I can show you how to use it. Come along with me and put your mind at ease."**

You're right, Daniel. It was a groovy night. But putting her mind at ease was something else. She couldn't help but keep wondering about her Colonel. She hadn't seen him enter as she had come to the disco with Janet and Teal'c. It had really surprised her that Jack would be here, hell it surprised her that he would sing a song. Not that anyone would notice, they were all getting pretty drunk. Hell, even the General seemed to be a bit tipsy.

"**Come on baby I'm tired of talking. Grab your coat and let's start walking. Come on, come on. Come on, come on. ****Don't procrastinate, don't articulate. ****Girl it's getting late, gettin' upset waitin' around."**

Sam shook her head in disbelieve as Janet climbed on stage, singing the words into Daniel's microphone. Daniel had his arm around her small waist, his eyes twinkling at the petite brunette.

She'd always known Janet had a crush on Daniel and vice versa. Seems love was blooming. People that are drunk are maybe nothing but drunk but emotions are easier to express and sometimes more honest then they would like to show or give.

Would she be bold enough to tell Jack she felt more than just clean friendship? Drinking wouldn't help. She knew her boundaries, knew that fine line she couldn't cross. Daniel and Janet were lucky. They had nothing standing in their way.

It was driving her nuts. Maybe she would spike the General's drink and ask for permission. She snorted at her own inside joke, sipped from her glass of red wine and diverted her eyes back to the stage.

Oh, my god.

Jack O'Neill, her commanding officer, leader and very well most loved person in the world was standing on the stage in a black tuxedo. She was awestruck; felt butterflies in her stomach and had to take a deep breath to calm herself. He looked really handsome. He was laughing at Daniel who was being carried off by two airmen before he could jump off the stage.

She noticed how relaxed he was but the hard look in his eyes worried her. Whatever he was about to sing, it had to be quite serious.

People were cheering him on, waving, shouting and clapping their hands.

Sam lifted her hand and waved, screaming his rank but he didn't notice. Worried as she was, she watched him take the microphone and held her breath.

Music filled the room and Sam tapped her foot against the floor on the rhythm of the basses. Titter tatter of little children were heard.

"**Maybe this kid was reaching out for love or maybe for a moment he forgot who he was. Or maybe this kid just wanted to be hugged."**

Sam swallowed hard; a lump forming in her throat. My god, Jack. What have you been through? He stared at no one in particular when he sang the words but Sam couldn't help but feel it more personal. It hit home. Was he reaching for love? Was he reaching out for her? Maybe he was and she always shut the door. No, Jack. Never forget who you are because you are a wonderful person.

He had once told her that he found it difficult to express his feelings and accepting love. Accepting that someone could love him or would be able to love him. She would. He only needed to ask.

"**Whatever it was I know it's because; we are, we are the youth of the nation. **

**Johnny boy always played the fool he broke all the rules so you would think he was cool. He was never really one of the guys no matter how hard he tried. Often thought of suicide."**

Suicide. Just hearing that word coming from his mouth gave her the creeps. This was about the time Charlie had died. Sam swallowed again and she couldn't help but take a shaky breath. She had to look away.

"**It's kind of hard when you ain't got no friends. He put his life to an end, they might remember him then. You cross the line and there's no turning back. Told the world how he felt with the sound of a gat."**

She never knew that Jack had had such a troubled youth. An inkling yes but they never discussed it. It was something Jack just didn't want to talk about and she was fine with that. You know, you don't push Jack O'Neill 'cause he just pushes back and she respects that.

All she knew was that Jack's mom had died when he was very young. Same as to what had happened to her. They were so alike, Jack and her. They shared the same youth worries, they walked a different path yes but the pain that had been left behind because of that made them more alike then people thought.

Sam promised herself that she'd talk to Jack about this. Convince him to confide in her so she could give him the comfort he needed.

"**We are the youth of the nation.**

**Who's to blame for the lives that tragedies claim? No matter what you say. It don't take away the pain that I feel inside, I'm tired of all the lies. Don't nobody know why?**

**We are the youth of the nation."**

In some way, they were the youth of the nation. In charge over a small but so important part of the world. They were there to protect Earth. The world where everybody shared their pain and love with their loved ones. It was worth fighting for. And the lies. Guess it was part of the job. The same lies she had to Mark. But what pain was he feeling? What is that pain inside?

Sam sighed and rubbed her nose bridge, wanting to dive into Jack O'Neill's mind. She'd be surprised what she'd find there because yes he was way smarter than he pretended to be. She smiled at her own inside joke and loudly applauded when he bowed and went off the stage.

Although she was screaming at the top of her lungs; it was joined in the chaos of people cheering and whistling. Never mind the howling that went on.

She was curious as to where the Colonel had gone to but she couldn't see him given that the crowd gave him an standing ovation. Groaning, she hopped on her chair, tip toe-ing to see above the tall men and women. Peachy, just peachy. Not only was she looking straight at a kissing Janet and Daniel, she couldn't find him at all.

Turning towards the table, she lost her balance and felt her chair tilting backwards, taking her with it.

She yelped but two strong arms yanked her against a broad chest on time. The chair clattered against the floor and she took a deep breath, turning her head to look at her savior.

He grinned. "I know I was good but you didn't have to fall off your chair for it."

She smiled at Jack whose arms were securely under her knees and shoulders. "Thanks. You can put me down now. I think I recovered from you fabulous show."

Jack chuckled and he carefully put her on her feet again. "Hey, err. You want something to drink? I'm buying."

Sam couldn't refuse such an offer and nodded. "A red wine, please."

Doing a very good Teal'c impression, he grinned and did a you-sure-look. After she nodded, she watched him go after a waiter whom was franticly trying to serve the pretty drunk men and women and some of them were a pain in the butt.

Grabbing her chair from the ground, she sat on it feeling eyes on her. She watched the room as she noted that some women were pointing at her, clearly being topic of conversation. She smiled back and turned so her back was to them. Politics, Sam. Keep on smiling. There were a lot of rumors going around the base about her and Jack. Most coming from jealousy but she didn't care.

The fact he chooses her to drink with made it all worthwhile. He was the best companion she could ever think off. Even more so than Daniel. Jack knew her, understood her way better than anyone in her life ever did. She was an open book to him, if only he was to her.

Sam leaned back, turned towards the stage and almost choked when she saw Teal'c. He wore a bright pink tutu, fluffy skirt and all. She couldn't believe her eyes and neither could the rest of the room and they all burst out in loud roaring laughter.

"**Ragamuffin to your love and affection. Mr. Lover will be your protection. Sticking to you for your contention. Anything for my Julie, ay."**

Sam clutched her sides. Damn that man. His impression of Ali and Shaggy was spot on. She couldn't stop laughing.

"I swear I have nothin' to do with that!"

She looked up to see Jack grinning at her. "But I might have aided in his costume…."

Tears now run freely over Sam's face as she couldn't stop laughing.

He pulled a chair over, close to Sam and let himself fall on it. "You okay there?" He winked at her and she felt butterflies creating chaos in her stomach. "Let's just say I wasn't expecting…this." And she burst in a fit of laughter again. Jack joined her.

"**I need a cure for this I'm feelin. Shaggy need some sexual healing. I wanna reach and touch the ceilin. Julie, You know me love-a you truly. From my head down to my goolies. Woman you turn me on with your big babylons. Me Julie. You got some sweet damn coolies. When me touch it with my goolies. You turn me on with your big babylons."**

Some of the people were literally rolling on the ground from laughing and others were standing and cheering, singing the words with Teal'c who was apparently enjoying himself enormously.

When he had finished, Jack and Sam stood up and screamed his name, cheered and laughed. God, this was a fun evening. More than Sam would ever thought possible.

"Sir, do you know who's next?"

Jack stopped cheering for Teal'c and turned to her with a mock expression. "Jack, Carter. Jack. If I hear another Sir coming out of your mouth, I'm personally gonna drag you on stage, okay?"

Sam snickered and nodded. She knew that Jack was the one whom objected to have Sam on stage because he knew she didn't like it. That was so typical of Jack. Always protective of her.

"I believe our beloved Doc is next. And if I'm not wrong, it is a song she's gonna sing for our Space monkey."

Sam only nodded and once again admired Janet for her guts, sat down with Jack as they together listened to her words.

"**Underneath your clothes, there's an endless story. There's the man I chose. There's my territory and all the things I deserve for being such a good girl honey.**

**I love you more than all that's on the planet. Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing. You know it's true. Oh baby it's so funny. You almost don't believe it. As every voice is hanging from the silence, lamps are hanging from the ceiling. Like a lady tried to her manners, I'm tied up to his feeling."**

Sam looked at Jack in the corner of her eyes and was surprised to see tears in his eyes. Barely visible but they were there nonetheless. Never suspected him to be a romantic person let alone that overt emotional.

As Janet was singing the words to Daniel, whom was glued to the stage, Sam found herself singing along with the words. She loved that song and Lord knows she was tied up to these feelings for Jack.

Jack had turned slightly towards her, ignoring the scene in front of him and she noted that he was blinking his tears away. Uncomfortable under his gaze, she now whispered the words until the song ended.

"That was beautiful, Carter."

She smiled and shrugged. Something on the stage caught her attention and she patted his upper arm pointing towards the stage.

On the stage were Daniel, Janet, General Hammond, Teal'c and Siler. Behind them a huge white blanket with the following words: 'To Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter'. Jack turned to her with a frown on his face and a slight look of disbelieve, Sam could only stare back, shaking her head as she looked back at the stage.

A soft beat filled the room. Daniel took the micro and looked directly at her.

"**What's it gonna be? Cause you can't pretend. Don't you wanna be…more than friends? Hold him tight and don't let go. Don't let go. Have the right to loose control…don't let go."**

Janet took the micro from Daniel and looked Jack in the eyes.

"**I often tell myself that you could be more than just friends. I know you think that if you move to soon it will all end, she lives in misery when you're not around. And I won't be satisfied to see you apart." **

Also Siler sang to Jack, completely ignoring her.

"**What's it gonna be? Cause you can't pretend. Don't you wanna be…more than friends? Hold her tight and don't let go. Don't let go.**

**Have the right to loose control…don't let go."**

Teal'c in his pink tutu, which Sam didn't find funny anymore, started singing to the both of them. He's strong, low voice filling the room.

"**I've been surprised by your relationship. We're all your friends, who only want you to be happy. Every day. If I could be anyone, I would really like to be you. And loose control."**

When Teal'c ended, the four friends started singing together.

"**What's it gonna be? Cause you can't pretend. No. Don't you wanna be…more than friends? Hold this tight and don't let go. Don't let go.**

**Have the right to loose control…don't let go."**

Oh my god, Sam thought. There really were no words to describe this. Or feelings. Embarrassed came to mind noting that everyone was gazing at them. It was the General's turn now and Sam's breath got caught in her throat.

"**I'll make it an order, so follow it. You gotto make the sacrifice, somebody's gotto choose. You can make it if you try. For the sake of you and us. Together you can make it right. **

**What's it gonna be? Cause you can't pretend. No. Don't you wanna be…more than friends? Hold this tight and don't let go. Don't let go.**

**YOU HAVE the right to loose control…don't let go."**

The tune ended, her colleagues smiling at the two of them and then nodding to each other. Everyone started cheering, some catcalls echoes bounced of the walls but that might have been for Daniel and Teal'c in his pink tutu.

She frowned. It wasn't funny anymore. This was dead serious. She wanted to loose control and even though the General gave them straight forward permission, she didn't know how to react. This was the moment she'd been waiting for…well for as long as she can remember. She could feel Jack's gaze on her and she gave him a soppy smile. "I think this was a set-up."

Jack snorted. "Peachy, really. But did they have to include hundred people?"

Sam searched his eyes. "Yeah but look what this night gave to us. Daniel finally, I might add, confessed his love to Janet, Janet finally has the love she wanted. Teal'c found a new hobby which he, I hope, doesn't bring to work. And we got permission. I'd say that isn't so bad after all." Letting out a sigh she noted that Jack gazed at the ground. Lost in thought.

She placed a hand on his arm to get his attention but instead of reacting he took off towards the stage, grabbing the microphone from a still swaying Daniel.

This evening just keeps getting better and better. Oy. He started to sing and she closed her eyes.

"**I'm so high. I can hear heaven. I'm so high, I can hear heaven. Oh no but heaven, no heaven don't hear me. And they say that a hero can save us, I'm not gonna stand here and wait, I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles, watch as they all fly away."**

You're right, Jack. A hero will save us…and it is you. Modest Jack. He was everyone's hero. Ironically you do hold onto the wings of the eagles…though only expressed on uniforms of Air Force officers.

"**Someone told me that love would all save us. But how can that be? Look what love gave us. A world full of killing and blood spilling that world never came."**

Love can save us, Jack. It can save a lot of us. Love and hate do go hand in hand. It's not the fault of our own. It's human nature. A flaw. The stupidity of mankind that keeps fighting the their enemy. I've seen their enemy, Jack…and it is us; mankind. We are part of that enemy, killing people when needed. Yes, that world never came.

"**Now that the world isn't ending, it's love that I'm sending to you. It isn't the love of a hero and that's why I fear it won't do."**

That was his fear? That his love won't do? That is just crazy. After all they've been through, he should know that what they shared was unconditional.

When Jack ended his song, Sam had taken the stairs leading towards the microphone and she gently took it from him watching the confused yet alarmed expression on his face. She gave him a heartwarming smile and gently pushed him towards the stairs, leading him off the stage.

"**So you never knew love Until you'd crossed the line of grace  
And you never felt wanted 'til you had someone slap your face  
And you never felt alive Until you'd almost wasted away"**

Listen, Jack.

"'**cause love is big And love is tough But love is not What you're thinking of"**

Learn, Jack.

"**Please...please...please... Get up off your knees, now Please..."**

He stood, a pained expression on his face.

"**It's what lovers deal, It's what lovers steal, You know I've found it hard to receive  
'cause you my love, I could never believe"**

The pain expression was still there and a frown graced his handsome features. He was confused. She could tell. She gave her microphone back to Daniel and walked over to the DJ asking for a song she had in mind that would explain her feelings.

The song started and she slowly walked over to Jack, people making way for her, watching her in awe.

"**Forever may not be long enough for my love, I have a will but I'm lost inside your time. If you could, would you come with me to the other side? Forever may not be long enough for this love."**

Jack's expression softened, a small smile and a nod to the words he was hearing. Processing them. She smiled back and passed him, walking towards the dressing room behind the bar. Somewhere more private than a room full with hundred ogling eyes.

Without a doubt, a slight curiosity perhaps, Jack followed Sam.

"**Forever may not be long enough for you to know just how far I'd travel, just how far I would go. Open your heart and everything will be all right. Open your heart, baby leave with me. Don't be afraid."**

But before she could open the door, Jack softly grabbed her wrist making her turn around. The song was still blaring loudly through the speakers but it didn't quell the softness of their moment. Sam gazed up into his eyes, searching, begging and got her answer as Jack uncharacteristically showed all his emotions in that stare. All of his love for her.

As Jack took her in his arms, he reached down and Sam met his lips halfway.

The crowd went nuts. Everybody applauded and a very well known certain General's voice yelled a 'finally'.

The kiss continued, more lovingly, more passionate. The love and need overwhelming them.

"Jack." Sam whispered, head spinning and out of breath. Jack held her in a tender but tight embrace. She shivered, closed her eyes. Swallowed and opened her eyes again. She wanted to see him, wanted to see everything. So it'd be printed in her mind.

He kissed her again. The lights seemed to fade.

"Get a room!" Someone yelled and others started to laugh and dance on the new beats ending the karaoke night.

Sam snuggled her head softly against his shoulder and felt his fingers massage into the small of her back. This was heaven. She smiled as she saw a paper plane land right in front of them. Her eyes searched the room and chaos had yet again irrupted; people dancing, jumping, throwing paper planes, laughing and more dancing.

As she leaned back into his arms, she gave him a beaming smile and both walked outside to Jack's car wanting to be alone with their newfound love.

What they didn't see and well gladly never will was the moment Teal'c and General Hammond decided to crowd surf.

The one's in front of the stage were now in the careful care of a more than happy Janet Frasier.

End

Thank you for reading!


End file.
